plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Community-built decks
This is a strategy page to show off user created decks in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. You're free to add your decks, but please refer to the rules page first. Green Shadow Freeze and Draw a Card abilities. Snow Pea is optional.|Card1 = Bonk Choy|Quantity1 = 1|Card2 = Iceberg Lettuce|Quantity2 = 4|Card3 = Shellery|Quantity3 = 2|Card4 = Snowdrop|Quantity4 = 4|Card5 = Black-Eyed Pea|Quantity5 = 2|Card6 = Sow Magic Beans|Quantity6 = 4|Card7 = Chilly Pepper|Quantity7 = 2|Card8 = Flourish|Quantity8 = 4|Card9 = Mayflower|Quantity9 = 1|Card10 = Muscle Sprout|Quantity10 = 1|Card11 = Bananasaurus Rex|Quantity11 = 3|Card12 = Bean Counter|Quantity12 = 2|Card13 = Winter Squash|Quantity13 = 2|Card14 = Jumping Bean|Quantity14 = 3|Card15 = Potted Powerhouse|Quantity15 = 1|Card16 = Brainana|Quantity16 = 1|Card17 = Super-Phat Beets|Quantity17 = 1|Card18 = Espresso Fiesta|Quantity18 = 1|Card19 = The Great Zucchini|Quantity19 = 1}} Solar Flare s and s can either be used to create more sun or to block an attack from any enemy, depending on if the player wants or Briar Rose to benefit. There's also plants that boosted by the tons of sun the player will presumably make and Berry Blast/ to deal with aquatic enemies. |Hero = Solar Flare |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = Doom and Bloom |Card1 = Morning Glory |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = Sunflower |Quantity2 = 4 |Card3 = Berry Blast |Quantity3 = 3 |Card4 = Sage Sage |Quantity4 = 2 |Card5 = 2nd-Best Taco of All Time |Quantity5 = 3 |Card6 = Twin Sunflower |Quantity6 = 3 |Card7 = Bloomerang |Quantity7 = 3 |Card8 = Magnifying Grass |Quantity8 = 2 |Card9 = Metal Petal Sunflower |Quantity9 = 4 |Card10 = Power Flower |Quantity10 = 4 |Card11 = Squash |Quantity11 = 3 |Card12 = Briar Rose |Quantity12 = 2 |Card13 = Cherry Bomb |Quantity13 = 2 |Card14 = Dandy Lion King |Quanity14 = 1}} Wall-Knight s and es will help to destroy powerful zombies. |Card1 = Sting Bean |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = Sunflower |Quantity2 = 3 |Card3 = Wall-Nut |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Cactus |Quantity4 = 2 |Card5 = Grave Buster |Quantity5 = 2 |Card6 = Sea-Shroom |Quantity6 = 1 |Card7 = Jugger-Nut |Quantity7 = 1 |Card8 = Smackadamia |Quantity8 = 4 |Card9 = Water Chestnut |Quantity9 = 1 |Card10 = Tough Beets |Quantity10 = 2 |Card11 = Guacodile |Quantity11 = 2 |Card12 = Steel Magnolia |Quantity12 = 2 |Card13 = Power Flower |Quantity13 = 3 |Card14 = Magnifying Grass |Quantity14 = 1 |Card15 = Metal Petal Sunflower |Quantity15 = 1 |Card16 = Squash |Quantity16 = 2 |Card17 = Cornucopia |Quantity17 = 1 |Card18 = Soul Patch |Quantity18 = 1}} Chompzilla Spudow Grass Knuckles and The Podfather to power up pea plants' attack, using Smackadamia to increase nut-related cards' health, and using Spineapple to add attack to plants otherwise lacking the ability to attack. Grow-Shroom and Fertilize will also increase the stats of other plants on the field, as Potted Powerhouse gains a boost on each time another cards' stats are increased. |Hero = Grass Knuckles |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = Power-Up Punishment |Card1 = Pea Pod |Quantity1 = 2 |Card2 = Sting Bean |Quantity2 = 2 |Card3 = Torchwood |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Wall-Nut |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Doubled Mint |Quantity5 = 1 |Card6 = Fertilize |Quantity6 = 2 |Card7 = Grow-Shroom |Quantity7 = 3 |Card8 = Pea-Nut |Quantity8 = 2 |Card9 = Repeater |Quantity9 = 4 |Card10 = Spineapple |Quantity10 = 4 |Card11 = The Podfather |Quantity11 = 2 |Card12 = Plant Food |Quantity12 = 3 |Card13 = Prickly Pear |Quantity13 = 2 |Card14 = Skyshooter |Quantity14 = 2 |Card15 = Potted Powerhouse |Quantity15 = 1 |Card16 = Smackadamia |Quantity16 = 2}} and [[Jugger-Nut], and having them do bonus attacks by using Time to Shine and to do lots of damage to the zombie hero without them being able to block.|Card1 = Party Thyme|Quantity1 = 2|Card2 = Potato Mine|Quantity2 = 2|Card3 = Sting Bean|Quantity3 = 3|Card4 = Wall-Nut|Quantity4 = 2|Card5 = Black-Eyed Pea|Quantity5 = 2|Card6 = Cactus|Quantity6 = 2|Card7 = Gardening Gloves|Quantity7 = 2|Card8 = Grave Buster|Quantity8 = 2|Card9 = Jugger-Nut|Quantity9 = 3|Card10 = Water Chestnut|Quantity10 = 2|Card11 = Fertilize|Quantity11 = 3|Card12 = Flourish|Quantity12 = 3|Card13 = Grow-Shroom|Quantity13 = 2|Card14 = Hibernating Beary|Quantity14 = 2|Card15 = Repeater|Quantity15 = 2|Card16 = Guacodile|Quantity16 = 2|Card17 = Plant Food|Quantity17 = 2|Card18 = Whipvine|Quantity18 = 1|Card19 = Espresso Fiesta|Quantity19 = 1}} Night Cap s can rid the field of any zombies blocking powerful attacks and Berry Angry (as well as Buff-Shroom for mushrooms) can increase the already high strength stats to an extreme. |Hero = Night Cap |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = Army of Glass Cannons |Card1 = Poison Mushroom |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = Shellery |Quantity2 = 4 |Card3 = Shroom for Two |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Buff-Shroom |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Lightning Reed |Quantity5 = 3 |Card6 = Berry Angry |Quantity6 = 3 |Card7 = Mushroom Ringleader |Quantity7 = 2 |Card8 = Poison Ivy |Quantity8 = 3 |Card9 = Punish-Shroom |Quantity9 = 3 |Card10 = Spring Bean |Quantity10 = 3 |Card11 = Pair of Pears |Quantity11 = 2 |Card12 = Snapdragon |Quantity12 = 2 |Card13 = Sour Grapes |Quatnity = 3}} is there for emergencies. |Card1 = Admiral Navy Bean |Quantity1 = 2 |Card2 = Poison Mushroom |Quantity2 = 3 |Card3 = Shroom for Two |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Shellery |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Buff-Shroom |Quantity5 = 4 |Card6 = Berry Blast |Quantity6 = 3 |Card7 = Berry Angry |Quantity7 = 2 |Card8 = Cattail |Quantity8 = 3 |Card9 = Mushroom Ringleader |Quantity9 = 3 |Card10 = Punish-Shroom |Quantity10 = 3 |Card11 = Rescue Radish |Quantity11 = 1 |Card12 = Carrotillery |Quantity12 = 1 |Card13 = Pair of Pears |Quantity13 = 4 |Card14 = Smoosh-Shroom |Quantity14 = 2 |Card15 = Cherry Bomb |Quantity15 = 1}} s, Whack-a-Zombie, Water Balloons and Navy Beans can also be used to protect Admiral Navy Beans planted in the water (and other plants in general) while Jumping Beans and s not only power Bean Counters and let Admiral Navy Beans attack, but can remove any annoying zombies in the way. Two 2nd-Best Taco of All Times are also added for healing if needed. |Hero = Rose |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = The Magical Fruit |Card1 = Admiral Navy Bean |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = Weenie Bean |Quantity2 = 4 |Card3 = Sage Sage |Quantity3 = 2 |Card4 = Sow Magic Beans |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Water Balloons |Quantity5 = 2 |Card6 = 2nd-Best Taco of All Time |Quantity6 = 2 |Card7 = Rescue Radish |Quantity7 = 3 |Card8 = Spring Bean |Quantity8 = 4 |Card9 = Whack-a-Zombie |Quantity9 = 3 |Card10 = Bean Counter |Quantity10 = 2 |Card11 = Navy Bean |Quantity11 = 3 |Card12 = Jumping Bean |Quantity12 = 3 |Card13 = Laser Bean |Quantity13 = 2}} Captain Combustible Z-Mech Brain Freeze s and Dog Walkers are also in the deck to get an advantage early on in the game. |Hero = Brain Freeze |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = Pet Pack |Card1 = Dolphin Rider |Quantity1 = 2 |Card2 = Walrus Rider |Quantity2 = 3 |Card3 = Zombie Chicken |Quantity3 = 2 |Card4 = Cat Lady |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Zookeeper |Quantity5 = 4 |Card6 = Zombie Yeti |Quantity6 = 2 |Card7 = Yeti Lunchbox |Quantity7 = 2 |Card8 = Squirrel Herder |Quantity8 = 2 |Card9 = Dog Walker |Quantity9 = 2 |Card10 = Pied Piper |Quantity10 = 4 |Card11 = Locust Swarm |Quantity11 = 2 |Card12 = Octo Zombie |Quantity12 = 1 |Card13 = Vitamin Z |Quantity13 = 3 |Card14 = Nibble |Quantity14 = 3 |Card15 = Smoke Bomb |Quantity15 = 4}} Impfinity Electric Boogaloo 's health. The Unlife of the Partys will also gain boosts by Disco Zombie and Disco-Tron 3000's ability to summon other zombies. |Hero = Electric Boogaloo |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = Electrical Dance |Card1 = Backup Dancer |Quantity1 = 2 |Card2 = Disco Zombie |Quantity2 = 4 |Card3 = Disco-Tron 3000 |Quantity3 = 3 |Card4 = Conga Zombie |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Pied Piper |Quantity5 = 4 |Card6 = Aerobics Instructor |Quantity6 = 3 |Card7 = Flamenco Zombie |Quantity7 = 3 |Card8 = Jester |Quantity8 = 2 |Card9 = Unlife of the Party |Quantity9 = 4 |Card10 = Loudmouth |Quantity10 = 2 |Card11 = Vitamin Z |Quantity11 = 3 |Card12 = Nibble |Quantity12 = 4 |Card13 = The Chickening |Quantity13 = 2}} Rustbolt will make their fellow teammates cheaper to use. Mountain Climber can also be used on heights to gain a boost in strength and health and Sumo Wrestler can move any plants that are in its way. The only problem with this deck is the like of anything amphibious, however, Rocket Science can get rid of plants in that lane with 4+ strength and Rolling Stone can get rid of plants in that lane with 2- strength. |Hero = Rustbolt |User = Lily8763cp |Name of Deck = Team Spirit! |Card1 = Team Mascot |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = All-Star Zombie |Quantity2 = 3 |Card3 = Arm Wrestler |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Mountain Climber |Quantity4 = 2 |Card5 = Flag Zombie |Quantity5 = 4 |Card6 = Zombie Coach |Quantity6 = 2 |Card7 = Brain Vendor |Quantity7 = 4 |Card8 = Pool Shark |Quantity8 = 2 |Card9 = Sumo Wrestler |Quantity9 = 2 |Card10 = Camel Crossing |Quantity10 = 2 |Card11 = Monster Mash |Quantity11 = 2 |Card12 = Teleport |Quantity12 = 2 |Card13 = Lurch for Lunch |Quantity13 = 3 |Card14 = Rocket Science |Quantity14 = 2 |Card15 = Rolling Stone |Quantity15 = 2 }} Immorticia The Smash Neptuna Professor Brainstorm or The Great Zucchini due to the ability to spawn zombies during Trick Phase. Watch out for Black-Eyed Pea and Brainana though. |Card1 = Bungee Plumber |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = Teleport |Quantity2 = 4 |Card3 = Beam Me Up |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Lurch for Lunch |Quantity4 = 3 |Card5 = Paparazzi Zombie |Quantity5 = 2 |Card6 = Conga Zombie |Quantity6 = 1 |Card7 = Zombot Drone Engineer |Quantity7 = 2 |Card8 = Fun-Dead Raiser |Quantity8 = 1 |Card9 = Gentleman Zombie |Quantity9 = 2 |Card10 = Kite Flyer |Quantity10 = 2 |Card11 = Abracadaver |Quantity11 = 1 |Card12 = Rocket Science |Quantity12 = 3 |Card13 = Zombot's Wrath |Quantity13 = 2 |Card14 = Mad Chemist |Quantity14 = 2 |Card15 = The Chickening |Quantity15 = 2 |Card16 = Hail-a-Copter |Quantity16 = 2 |Card17 = Portal Technician |Quantity17 = 1 |Card18 = Trickster |Quantity18 = 1 |Card19 = Gargantuars' Feast |Quantity19 = 1}} Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Strategies